1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gift wrapping and packaging and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for gift boxing.
2. The Background Art
Packaging is a multibillion dollar industry. Just as shipping of products is essential to the manufacture and distribution thereof, packaging is likewise an integral part of the distribution of goods.
Within packaging, the concept of gift packaging forms the basis for an entire industry within the packaging business. Gift packaging has various mechanisms including boxing, wrapping, bagging, and so forth. Nevertheless, a new type of gifting has given rise to a lack within the gift box or gift packaging industry. Gift cards are becoming a major portion of the gifting industry.
For example, individuals often desire to provide to a receiver a gift value that is selected by the giver. At the same time, the giver desires to represent to the receiver that some amount of thought and appreciation for the interest of the receiver have been considered. Thus, a gift card for a particular store may be given. In other instances, the gift is simply a gift of money and may be given as a gift card that operates as a debit card from a provider, such as one of the major credit card companies, including Visa, Mastercard, American Express, and so forth.
Presentation is important in sales. In gifting, if “it is the thought that counts,” then the presentation of the gift in an envelope, on a card, or the like seems to detract. Thus, is there any suitable way to present a gift card as a gift with a presentation as effective as that of any other gift?
Moreover, manufacturing, distributing, selling, assembling, and otherwise seeing some type of wrapping or gift presentation packaging through to the end consumer who is a giver of a gift card seems to involve many more questions and problems. It would be an advance in the art to provide a suitable gift box that provides for the nature of gift cards or gifted debit cards, while also reflecting gift packaging of traditional gifts and while accommodating the realities of modern retail display, sales transactions, and so forth.